Another life español
by Ryuugu-Rena
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nadja no hubiera sido huerfana al principio y hubiera estado con su madre,que su padre no habría muerto y si hubiera crecido en dos mundos diferentes a la vez?
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

**¿Quien soy?**

Hola, mi nombre es Nadja Preminger, ahorita en la actualidad tengo 19 años, soy la bailarina más apreciada de toda Europa y trabajo con la compañía Dandelion. Aunque también tengo que ocuparme de los importantes asuntos y eventos de la nobleza. Se preguntaran si estoy casada, ya que las demás jovencitas de la aristocracia lo están, pues la verdad es que, NO, aun no estoy casada, pero pronto ya lo estaré.¿Y con quien será?, pues con mi mejor amigo Francis Harcourt, ¿Qué quien es el?, ¿y que donde lo conocí? .Bueno, tendré que contarles toda la historia para que logren entender mejor.

Antes de comenzar, les daré una pequeña descripción sobre mi para que puedan imaginarme físicamente: Soy alta, mido más o menos 1.60,soy delgada, tengo cabello rubio, el cual me llega a la cintura, tengo un gran fleco cruzado que casi me tapa el ojo izquierdo, tengo ojos azules, y tengo las mejillas de un ligero color rosa.

Después les daré las otras descripciones de mí y de mis amigos.

Bueno, soy hija de Colette Preminger y de Raymond, un pianista de Francia. Mi abuelo es el famoso duque Preminger. Todas las chicas me tienen envidia, uno, por ser nieta del duque mas adinerado de Viena, dos, por tener un gran atractivo con los chicos, y tres, ¡porque voy a casarme con Francis!

Y más Meryanne, ¿Quién es ella?, como les dije, les contare la historia para que entiendan. Bueno yo no entendía porque ella estaba así hasta que….mejor no les digo.

Yo he estado viajando de país en país, la verdad, ¡casi en toda EUROPA!, y he estado trabajando últimamente en la panadería de mis padres. Me he encargado de ella desde los 9 años, ya que mi madre estaba muy ocupada en mi casa y en nuestra pequeña tienda de víveres y mi padre en su tienda de instrumentos musicales, así que no tenían a nadie quien se encargara de la panadería así que yo decidí trabajar en ella.

También tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo con las cuentas de todos sus negocios e ir a ver como van, esa es otra razón por la que he viajado.

La verdad tengo varios trabajos…la panadería…los negocios de mi abuelo…y mi carrera de bailarina con la compañía Dandelion. Aunque es cansado y tengo una gran responsabilidad también ayudo a mi familia y me ayudo a mi misma

Ah!, cierto, creo que ya se aburrieron de oír mis dilemas, perdón por hacerlos esperar, así que les contare.

**La historia de mis padres**

Bueno, para comenzar les contare como mis padres se conocieron, mi madre tenia entonces, 16 años, ella vivía tranquila aunque algo ocupada en la mansión de mi abuelo, (aunque aun no lo era).Mi padre era un pianista, pasible y tranquilo.

Mi madre fue invitada a un baile en la casa de una de sus amigas, así que decidió ir. A mi padre lo invito uno de sus amigos para que fuera a tocar en la fiesta.

La cosa es que mi madre entro en el salón, todos la recibieron amablemente, y los muchachos luchaban y se empujaban por tratar de invitar a mi madre a bailar.

Aunque era divertido estar con sus amigos, también quería salir de aquel ruidoso lugar, así que se escabullo entre los invitados y salio al balcón.

Estaba observando el paisaje cuando oyó una hermosa melodía, camino hasta el lugar de donde provenía. Cuando entro, la melodía se detuvo.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir pero me pareció una hermosa melodía.

La persona que estaba tocando se dio la vuelta, mi madre se percato que era un muchacho de unos 3 años o 4 mayor que ella, el le sonrío y tiernamente le dijo:

-Pareces…un hada

-¿Eh?

-Veras, soy proveniente de Francia, un amigo mío me invito a venir a esta fiesta, aunque admito que no soy un buen bailarín. Mi nombre es Raymond.

-Me llamo Colette

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y luego oyeron que comenzaba a sonar un hermoso vals (waltz #5).

-Es un vals-dijo mi madre y sonrío

-No soy el más indicado, pero…te gustaría bailar conmigo.

-¡Claro!, me encantaría

Y empezaron a bailar. Mi madre me dijo que fue el momento más hermoso de su vida. Yo la entiendo, también pensé lo mismo cuando baile por primera vez con Francis. Y así terminaron enamorándose uno del otro. Romántico ¿no?

Semanas después, mi madre busco a Raymond en todas las fiestas, pero no lo logro encontrar. Así que para no olvidar aquel momento ni a el, mando a hacer una cajita de música con la melodía de aquel vals. Actualmente yo la tengo, y cuando la escucho me recuerdo de Francis.

Pasaron 2 años. Mi madre había creído olvidar a Raymond por completo pero el destino tenia otra cosa planeada.

Ella se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en el piano de la casa de mi abuelo, cuando oyó que unas hojas caían al suelo. Asustada se paro y se dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa era ¡Raymond! El le sonrío y ella en ese mismo instante supo que el destino tenía algo hermoso planeado para los dos. Raymond le propuso matrimonio a mi madre, y ella obviamente acepto.

Pero lamentablemente mi abuelo se opuso a su matrimonio por la diferencia social, ya que mi padre no pertenecía a la nobleza. Mi madre, desconsolada decidió huir de su casa para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de mi padre.

Compraron una pequeña casa en Suiza. Meses mas tarde nací yo. Éramos muy felices, y aunque no éramos ricos vivíamos tranquilos.

Ahora si, puedo comenzar a contarles mi historia.


	2. Capitulo 3: Mi primer dia de clases

Mi primer día de clases:

Hola!, soy yo otra vez, ahora comenzaremos con la historia:

Era un día soleado, mi padre, a las siete de la mañana, salio de la casa para ir a trabajar.

Mi madre, empezó a lavar la ropa del día anterior y a hacer el desayuno.

-Nadja, ¡Nadja!...es hora de levantarse.

-cinco minutos más

-tienes que levantarte ahorita, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

-OK, buenos días mama, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Bien hija, gracias, ahora ve a bañarte

-OK

Me levante de la cama y le di un beso a mama en la mejilla, después salí hacia el baño. Gire la llave de la tina y empezó a caer agua caliente. Me quite la ropa, los zapatos y me metí en ella.

Cuando termine de asearme, me puse uno de mis vestidos favoritos, Salí a jugar afuera en la calle. Mi perrita Anny también salio a jugar. Corrimos, jugamos a las escondidas y a "tú la llevas".

Eran como las diez de la mañana cuando mi mama llego y me dijo:

-Nadja, tenemos que irnos

-¿A dónde mama?

-Es una sorpresa

Caminamos y caminamos, fue muy cansado. Anny nos siguió todo el tiempo. Llegamos a un campo extenso en donde había cinco edificios. En la entrada había una placa que decía: Colegio e internado Bridgeway

-Mama….¿porque estamos aquí?

-Nadja, esta será tu nueva escuela

-¿Escuela?...pero…yo quiero quedarme con ustedes, no me dejes aquí.

-Jajaja, ¿dejarte?, si te dejaremos aquí pero por solo cinco horas a menos que algún día quieras quedarte a dormir en el internado con tus demás compañeros.

Negué con la cabeza y me aferre al vestido de mi mama cuando vi a una señora alta, tenia unos 45 años de edad.

-Buenos días señora Colette

-Buenos días señora Helen

-¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?

-Ella es mi hija Nadja, ahora estudiara aquí.

Mi mama me susurro en el oído que la saludara y yo, como soy tan educada la salude.

-Mmm...tiene bastante potencial para ser una Bridgeway

-Eh si eso creo señora Helen, pero, ¿podría hablar con usted por un momento en privado?

-¡Claro!, no vero porque no….¡Señor Michigan!

Por los pasillos apareció un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, llevaba un saco verde y pantalones cafés, también llevaba puestas unas gafas y una corbata roja.

-Si señorita Helen

-Lleve a la pequeña Nadja a su salón de clases

-Como usted diga-me miro a los ojos y-¡hola Nadja! Soy el señor Michigan, seré tu profesor, vas a ver como nos vamos a llevar de bien.

-OK, como usted diga señor.

Caminamos hasta un salón muy bonito, todo colorido y bien decorado.

-¡Buenos días niños!

Y todos respondieron:

-Buenos días señor Michigan

-Hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga.

Yo me pare al lado del profesor, ya que estaba escondida detrás de el.

-Ella se quedara con nosotros-y me susurro-saluda a tus nuevos amigos pequeña, no tengas miedo

-Ho-hola mi nom-nombre es Nadja

-¡Hola Nadja! Bienvenida a nuestra escuela

El profesor me indico en donde podía sentarme.

Todo los muchachos me miraban de una forma que yo no entendía en ese tiempo ya que tenia cinco años, aunque ahora si. Yo les había gustado.

Aprendí muchas cosas y llego el momento de aprender Frances, pero yo me pare y le dije al profesor:

-Disculpe, ¿tengo que recibir la clase?

Todos me voltearon a ver como si yo hubiera hecho o dicho algo malo.

-Nadja…por supuesto que si, discúlpate en este momento.

-Pero no quería ser grosera, yo solo…

-¡Ahora!

-suspire- M. Michigan, je ne voulais pas être impoli, donc je voulais dire, c'est que je parle déjà très bien le français, mon père m'a appris et qui vient de France.

Yo le dije : Señor Michigan, yo no queria ser grosera, lo que queria decirle es que yo ya se hablar muy bien el frances, mi padre me lo enseño ya que el proviene de Francia.

-Ohhh, me lo hubieras dicho bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aider vos coéquipiers avec sa prononciation.

(si quieres puedes ayudar a tus compañeros con su pronunciacion.)

-¿Je peux?, Je l'aime, je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur.

(¿Puedo?,me encantaria hacerlo,muchas gracias señor.)

-Bueno amigos, veamos que saben.¿Como se dice flor en frances ?

-fleur

-¿Y abeja ?

-Abeilas

-No es abeilas,es abeilles, ahora...¿se saben los numeros ?

-No

-Bueno, el uno se dice une

-Une

-dos, deux

-deux

-tres,trois,cuatro,quatre,cinco,cinq,seis,six

-Trois,quatre,cinq,six

-Muy bien, Bon alors, monsieur, ou bien leur apprendre

(Esta bien asi señor?,o les enseño otra cosa)

-Non, ok, pourquoi ne pas vous quittez un emploi?

(No, está bien, ¿por qué no les dejas una tarea?

- D'accord, ¿qui semble écrire son nom en français?

(Esta bien,que le parece ¿que escriban su nombre en Frances ?)

-Très bien, mais mieux que je donne la tâche

(Esta bien,pero mejor yo les doy la tarea)

-Comme vous le dites professeur

(Como usted diga profesor)

-Niños, para mañana quiero que traigan escrito su nombre en frances,si tienen alguna duda,preguntenme a mi o a su amiga Nadja.

-Si profesor,y muchas gracias por tu ayuda Nadja

-De nada amigos

De prono sono el timbre para salir a caminando por los pasillos cuando vi que un chico rubio paso a mi lado,no pude ver muy bien su rostro,pero lo que si vi es que se le cayo un cuaderno cuando el salio corriendo con otro chico.

Yo lo recogi,trate de alcanzarlo,pero ya era muy tarde,se habia esfumado.

Lei la identificacion del cuaderno,decia :

-_Francis Harcourt,habitacion numero 29,edificio A._

-Bueno,tengo que devolverle el cuaderno.

Camine y camine,buscando el edificio fin lo encontre,subi las escaleras y llegue a la la puerta cinco veces pero nadie respondio asi que no tuve mas remedio que entrar.

(Habian 2 edificios,mas bien eran el internado,edificio A para clase alta y B para la intermedia)

-Jmp,creo que me paso de buena.

Deje el cuaderno en el escitorio y una nota,pero lamentablemente se me callo la sortija que me regalo mi madre y lo peor,¡no me di cuenta!

Sali de la habitacion y me dirigi nuevamente al salon de clases.

Asi paso el dia y cuando llego la hora de irme,el profesor me dio una Sali corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela en donde me estaba esperando mi fuimos caminando hasta llegar a casa.,les conte todo sobre mi primer dia de clases.

Entre a mi habitacion,lei la nota del profesor,era que me felicitaba por mi buena pronunciacion y por la nota de un examen que nos hizo,saque acoste en mi cama y me dormi.

_Mientras tanto :_

-Hey Francis, mira hay una nota en tu cuaderno.

-¿Una nota ?,bueno,hay que verla.

_Nota :_

_Joven Francis :_

_Se le cayo este cuaderno cuando salio corriendo,lo recogi y lo guarde,asi que se lo vine a que seamos amigos._

-¿Que pasa Francis ?

-Alguien vino a devolver el cuaderno, pero...no firmo la nota.

-Déjame ver, mmmm es cierto pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que esta escrita por una bonita letra.

-Oye,mira,hay una sortija en el cuaderno,debe ser de ella.

-Seguramente se le callo cuando dejo la nota, tienes que devolversela.

-Pero...¿a cual chica le pertenece ?, recuerda que hay cientos de chicas en el instituto.

-Tienes razon,mejor le preguntamos a alguien si sabe algo de la chica a quien le pertenece el anillo.

-O si la conoce

-Exactamente Francis

-Buena idea John

* * *

Imagen del vestido de Nadja:

.


End file.
